


Viridity

by quantumoddity



Series: Unusual Words Prompts [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Caduceus Clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: viridity: (n.) innocenceBased on a prompt from Tumblr with the theme of unusual words.Fjord wants to open up to Caduceus more
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: Unusual Words Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Viridity

Quite often, Caduceus’ thoughts would run away with him. Like petals caught on errant breezes, they were tricky things to keep in one place, not meant to settle for any length of time. It wasn’t uncommon for him to zone out completely at times, pulled off course by some trailing thread of a thought that never stopped unravelling, sitting and staring into space with only his twitching ears to show that he wasn’t a statue. 

It wasn’t usually a problem. Except when he accidentally did it while an already stressed and wound up Fjord sat across from him at the kitchen table waiting for an answer to his question. 

“Cad!” the half orc eventually whined, drumming his knuckles on the table in agitation, “Are you with me?”

Caduceus shook himself, blinking rapidly, “Sorry...I, um, I think I’m just a little confused? And I got thinking about how confused I was and it just kept snowballing.” 

“Right,” Fjord looked like he was in physical pain now, jaw tight, “Confused…”

Cad leaned forward, folding his arms, “I don’t think I understand why this is such a big deal for you. Could you explain it to me?” 

While Cad leaned forward, Fjord leaned back, chewing on his upper lip so his tusks poked through more prominently. Cad nearly slipped down another thought train on how adorable they looked but he told himself to behave. Clearly this conversation was important, though he wasn’t sure why yet. He thought they’d just been playfully discussing what they were doing tonight behind their bedroom door when Fjord had suddenly gone fidgety and awkward. They’d only been going out for a few months, every night was still something new. 

And some discussions still needed a little work. 

Fjord exhaled for a few seconds longer than usual, “I...I want to ask for something. For you to do something for me. But it’s hard.”

Cad flicked his ears curiously, “Love, you know you can ask me for anything, we can talk it out?”

“Not hard because of you. Hard because of me.”

Cad considered that, idly sliding his now empty tea cup from one hand to the other. Most people Cad met thought him a bit of an over sharer. It just wasn’t in his nature to keep things to himself, when he’d grown up surrounded by family who thought exactly like he did. Or maybe he thought exactly like they did. Cad wasn’t sure how that worked. 

But Fjord was on the other end of the scale entirely. He was getting more comfortable with Caduceus, getting better at expressing his thoughts and feelings but some things were still an uphill battle for him. It made Cad more than a little sad, to know that the reason Fjord struggled to make himself heard was because he’d never had anyone to listen. 

Cad reached across the kitchen table and took his hand, catching it where it was tightly wound in his chain and freeing it gently, “I promise, Fjord, whatever it is, wanting it does not make you a bad person. Because you just aren’t a bad person.” 

Fjord relaxed slightly, anchoring himself in Cad’s gaze, “Thanks...there’s just a lot of stuff I never really knew I wanted until recently...or...or maybe I did and I just thought I wasn’t allowed, you know?”

“Ah,” Cad said softly, eyes gentling, “I see.”

Fjord gave a stiff little nod, fingers threading through Cad’s much longer ones, “And I do know it’s okay to want that stuff. I do. But sometimes when I think about how I want it, there’s just this voice in the back of my head telling me…” his voice trailed off but Cad could fill in the gaps himself, as much as they brought acid to the back of his throat. 

He couldn’t bear to have this distance between them any more; he rose and quickly moved to the seat beside Fjord so he could bring him close to lean on his shoulder. Fjord did, gratefully, pressing his face to Cad’s fur. On his darkest days, touch could be difficult too but both were glad that today wasn’t one of those days. 

“That voice is just a voice, Fjord, nothing it says is true,” Cad promised, voice low and soothing, “It’ll get quieter and quieter every day, I promise.”

Fjord shifted and Cad knew he was pressing his ear against his chest to hear his heart, “It...it feels pretty quiet right now?”

Cad smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “We don’t have to do anything tonight, Fjord, nothing at all. Not until you’re ready. But I’m happy to have you any which way you’re comfortable with…”

“Thanks Cad…”

“I mean it, I’m down for anything. However weird you’re thinking, feel free to dial it up a little…”

“Cad…”

“Seriously, I’m a bit of a freak-”

Now Fjord was laughing, shaking in Cad’s arms, “Thanks, baby. I guess I never expected to be the innocent one in our relationship. 

Cad giggled, delighted to see that smile, see Fjord loose and careless and happy. He ducked and chased down his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his lips then another, then another. 

They didn’t do anything that night in the end. When their bedroom door closed, all that happened behind it was Fjord reading to Cad with his head resting on his boyfriend’s stomach, the two of them sprawled out and lazily tangled together. But Fjord did whisper what he wanted when he felt safe, murmuring it into Cad’s palm before kissing it softly. And Cad grinned. 

It didn’t happen the night after either, or the one after that. They went slowly, carefully. After all, the more time they spent together the more they realised there was no need to rush. This was working. This was good. They had all the time in the world. 

So it wasn’t until a week later, after more conversations and a little exploring that they found themselves in the same positions with Fjord asking, with a wry smile on his face and what was clearly excitement in his eyes, if he could bottom tonight. 

Cad tried not to look like he was rushing too much as he went to take his after work shower. He didn’t think he succeeded. 

Fjord was waiting for him on the bed, looking like a shy teenager at his first harvest dance. He’d stripped down and was idly playing with himself, stroking a thumb up his shaft, gently teasing himself into hardness. Down there he was a darker green, like deeper sea water. 

“You’re so beautiful. I want to make love to you until the sun comes up,” Cad sighed longingly. Again with the inability to keep things to himself. 

Fjord didn’t seem to mind, his cheeks darkening and his grin turning lopsided and adorable, “Well we’re on the same page there.” 

Cad badly wanted to pounce on him and have done with it but he realised he didn’t yet have the equipment to do what Fjord had asked of him tonight. Fortunately, fixing that wouldn’t take very long. He knew his boyfriend had been surprised to see just how many toys Cad owned, the first time they’d started getting into such things; he’d had to remind his bemused boyfriend that he’d been alive for eighty years and had been living alone for a good portion of that. 

Harnesses were all well and good but they rarely made ones built to fit him. Cad much prefered to make his own, out of the silken ropes he kept neatly coiled in his toy chest. It was next to effortless to ladder the rope between his legs and pass it around his waist a few times to securely hold his favourite dildo, amusingly coloured the exact same shade of pink as his hair and modelled after a firbolg, knot and all. 

“You’re so good at that…” Fjord’s eyes were wide and hungry from where he watched on the bed, hand still on his cock. 

“One thing at a time, love,” Cad chuckled, finishing his complex network of rope. He loved the way it rested against his skin, holding him close and providing a tantalising pressure that framed his already slick heat. The dick rested just so against his public bone, looking rather handsome against his grey fur. 

Cad felt a sudden desire to see what Fjord’s tongue would look like running over the pink ridges and know just how deep his throat could take the toy, all while Cad’s fingers knotted in the back of his dark hair. 

But again, one thing at a time. They had a thousand nights like this together, Cad thought with a warm, comforting certainty. 

When he turned back to Fjord, he had to allow himself a self congratulatory grin. The half orc was clearly aroused, chest a deep green and jaw slack, practically drooling. His cock was shining with a wetness that hadn’t been there before and there was a labour in his breathing now, like he was holding something back. 

Cad moved onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours above Fjord, drinking in the sight of him, the sharp, musky smell of his need, drunk on the knowledge that he was causing it. 

“You’re completely in control,” he murmured, voice a low rumble, “Anything you need me to do, stop or slow down or be gentle, all you have to do is say. Yes?”

Fjord nodded, swallowing, his throat moving as he did in ways that made Cad’s desire roar in his chest. He pressed a kiss to it in homage, taking the next a little further up, under his jaw, where the scent of his body was strongest. Fjord gave a weak groan, hands making fists in the bedsheets underneath them. He was tense, Cad could feel that as he shifted onto his knees so his own hands could skate lightly across his chest and shoulders. Tense with need or desperation or anxiety or a confusing sea of all three, Cad couldn’t tell.

“Tell me how you feel, my love,” he murmured against the hollow of his throat, “What’s in your heart?”

“I love you,” Fjord’s voice was a whisper, rough and raw, “I love you so much, I...I want you, I want...I  _ want _ .”

“And that’s okay,” Cad’s ears flickered gently as his hands finally settled on Fjord’s back, his arms sliding under the half orc’s to pull him close, “That’s beautiful, Fjord. You’re beautiful.”

Fjord threw his arms around him with all the ferocity of a drowning sailor, exhaling sharply, “Please…”

Cad nodded, “You need to relax, sweet one, deep breaths.”

Fjord obeyed, chest heaving, burying his face in Cad’s hair, falling across him like a crashing wave frozen in time. Cad moved one arm though the other stayed strong as iron to keep Fjord close, blindly finding the bottle of lube on the bedside table and flicking it open. 

“One moment, dear,” Cad had to extract himself to prepare properly, shifting so he knelt in the splayed V of Fjord’s legs. The old bed creaked and groaned underneath them as they waded through the sudden puddle of awkwardness. It wasn’t too long, though, until Cad’s fingers and the toy were shining with a sheen of wetness and the clean, sterile smell of silicone hung in the air. 

“So…” Fjord fidgeted slightly, putting a hand back on his erection like it was a nervous tic. 

“Just like before, sweet one,” Cad smiled gently. They’d built up to this, Cad getting Fjord comfortable with having his hole touched and played with while they kissed or while Fjord was in him, “Remember how good it felt?”

Fjord nodded eagerly, lying back and submitting gladly to Caduceus slinging his legs around his waist. Their lips met in a blissful inevitability and Cad rested his now soaked fingers against Fjord, waiting for his muscles to relax and acquiesce before making any movement. He was so warm and tight inside, deliciously responsive, flesh fluttering and twitching at the slightest provocation. Cad went slowly, all long, languid kisses and lazy strokes of his tongue into Fjord’s mouth while his fingers flexed and beckoned with deliberate movements, never rushing. 

To his surprise and delight, Fjord’s patience wore out before his own. Once everything was slick and stretched, the place where their lower bodies pressed together a mess of damp fur and pre, the half orc groaned out against his lips, “Please...Cad, please, no more, I need you now.” 

Caduceus drew back and smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s nose in a fit of glee, “On your side then, sweet one. If you think you’re ready.”

Fjord made a sound that was half a groan and half a growl, practically dragging Cad into the position they’d agreed would be the best for his first time, Fjord on his side and Caduceus’ larger body curling around him from behind so the control would lie solely with the half orc. Cad missed seeing his face but having his arms wrapped around his chest, able to feel his rapid, eager heartbeat with one hand and his throbbing, needy cock with the other was very fine indeed. 

“Go slowly,” Fjord panted, intimidation hitting him now he could feel the size of the toy sitting just at his rim, a significant step up from Cad’s fingers. 

“I’ve got you, love,” Cad promised, kissing the back of his head, loving how the sweat and friction had left his hair all rumpled and spiked up, “Hold yourself open for me?”

It wasn’t necessary, exactly, given their position but damn it was hot to see Fjord’s hand reach back and part himself, showing his hole, slack and shining with lube. Cad pressed another kiss to his head and lined them up, slowly sinking into him. 

He gave him only an inch at first before stopping and murmuring, “Yes?”

“Gods, yes,” Fjord wined, face turned to the pillow, “More.”

Cad gave him more, pausing every so often to let Fjord pant and adjust, waiting for the tight little nod to keep going. It was his noises more than his actions that were guiding Cad now, the moans and whimpers and gasps that tore from his chest as he took more of the toy.

Eventually Fjord shook his head, stammering out through clenched teeth, “No more. Can’t take any more.” 

Cad stroked his chest lovingly, “That’s fine, you’re doing so well. You should see how incredible you look, taking me so good…”

“Feels amazing,” Fjord’s hips start to buck a little, seemingly on pure instinct and need. 

It was hesitant at first, seeing what movements worked and which made him yelp, how to balance himself between the discomfort and the wild desire for more. But soon he found his rhythm and his hips became sharp, determined, chasing something now. 

Caduceus cooed softly, kissing and nuzzling his neck, “Good boy, so beautiful…” 

Fjord whined, whether from the words or the sex, it didn’t matter, “I...I don’t know if I can get there,  _ oh…” _

Cad’s hand closed around Fjord’s cock, grip just as firm as he needed. Now every roll of his hips brought the pressure on his prostate and the sweet friction on his aching erection, leaving him helpless to the bliss building inside him. 

He cried out Cad’s name when he finished, filling the firbolg’s fist with heat and wet, gripping the sheets so hard they tore. 

And then Fjord was weeping. 

Cad moved as fast as he dared, pulling out of his boyfriend without hurting him, turning him around, easy with how he’d completely unwound in his orgasm. 

“Fjord?” he held his face gently, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, “Look at me, sweet one, you’re okay…”

“I know,” Fjord mumbled, words muddy through the tears, his eyes swimming with them and looking like liquid gold, “It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

Caduceus felt like his heart would burst because he knew what Fjord meant. It was okay that he wanted these things, it was okay that he wanted to share his bed with another man. Despite everything he’d been told as he grew up, he knew it was okay. 

Cad kissed him deeply, clutching him close enough to hurt, making them both even more messy than they already were but Fjord didn’t mind.

He was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment!


End file.
